


小别。

by RosheenXin



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pichi couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosheenXin/pseuds/RosheenXin





	小别。

【1】

他们已经快⼀个多⽉没有⻅⾯了。

【2】  
“谢谢⼤家！”触及真⼼杀⻘了，这部收获了许多⼈喜爱的⼩甜剧落下了帷幕。  
吴真⼼和权政禄的关系终于公开了，得到了祝福， “他们会幸福地在⼀起的吧。”她站在⼤合照的后⼀排，抱着捧花⼩声地嘀咕：“这就杀⻘了 呢…”  
她⾮常舍不得。  
舍不得这四个⽉幸福的拍摄，舍不得⼀起演戏的充满个性的剧组，舍不得既忙碌⼜充实的充满 欢笑的⽇⼦。  
当然，也有点舍不得⼏乎每天都能看⻅他的这种机会。 “  
怎么了？”他站在她的身旁，看着她脸上细微的表情，出声问道。  
她摇摇头不吭⽓。  
夜晚总是⾮常寒冷，⽽她⼜只穿了⼀件单薄的礼服。但他却能感觉得到，她微红的⿐头，不是因为寒冷，⽽是因为抽泣。  
快要拍⼤合照了，⽽她却还迟迟地不肯抬头。  
“你还要⼀直哭吗？”他含着笑问，“⻢上就要拍合照了。” 她抬头斜了他⼀眼，微微地嘟着⼩嘴，看到不远处的摄像机，她缓了缓⾃⼰的⼼情，重新露出了微笑。  
他笑⽽不语，也转过头去，⾯对摄像机。  
“⼀，⼆，三！茄⼦！”  
”ooooooooh～！恭喜杀⻘啦！” 掌声传来，她内⼼被⾼兴和失落两种对⽴的感情占满了。他向后退了⼀步，⼿轻抚上她的后背，她回过头来，对上他的视线。  
“等会⼉我不能⼀起吃饭了，另外⼀边还有⾏程。”他轻声说着。  
她抿了抿嘴，松了⼝⽓，这次是发⾃内⼼的笑了出来，对他说道：“欧巴⾟苦了，你的那杯酒我会替你喝的，这些⽇⼦以来真是⾮常幸福啦。” 他注视着她的脸，⽬光柔和。  
他知道她很舍不得这⼀切，也知道她舍不得他。  
但他也知道，她是⼀个很坚强的⼈，所以她总是会露出那个甜美的微笑⾯对世⼈，⾯对他。  
他想伸⼿去摸摸她的头，可周围的⼈太多，⾃⼰的经纪⼈⼜⼀直在催促着他，⽆奈之下，他只得叹了⼝⽓，⽤⼿⽐了个电话的模样，“回去联系。”  
“嗯，路上⼩⼼。”她挥⼿，与他告别。

然后就⼀直没能有机会⻅⾯。  
到现在。

“滴嘟。”⼿机提示⾳响起，刚躺到床上的她拿起⼿机，看到了熟悉的名字。  
“在⼲嘛？” 简单的问候，却也能让她⼼旷神怡。  
她在床上翻个身，⼿指头开始在屏幕上敲打。  
“刚结束⼯作回到家，欧巴呢？”  
“刚录制完节⽬，现在在⻋上。” 她看了⼀眼时间，已经凌晨⼀点半了。  
“欧巴还有多久到家？现在也别玩⼿机了，赶快歇会⼉吧。”

“可是我想和你聊天。” 

她盯着⼿机出了神，看这句话看了好久，⽿边似乎响起了他的声⾳，就好像他就在她的⾯前⼀ 样。

“啪嗒。”⼀颗晶莹的泪珠滴落在⼿机屏幕上，她惊讶地瞪⼤了眼睛。  
“噫？这是什么…”她抹去⼿机屏幕上的那⼀滴泪⽔，内⼼充满了疑惑，“我怎么…”  
怎么会哭呢？  
⻅她迟迟没有回复，他⼜发了⼀条消息：“睡着了？”  
她回过神来，急忙回复道：“没有睡着啦！” ⼿机对⾯的他笑了⼀下，虽然身体因为繁忙的⼯作⽽疲惫不堪，但总能在她这⾥获得能量。  
他回复：“累不累？”  
“还好啦，⽽且有很多粉丝过来探班，还送了礼物什么的，很开⼼～”她打着字，停顿了⼀下， 加上了⼀句：“就是…有点想你。”打出来⼜觉得有些害羞，⼜删掉，只发了前⼀句。  
他秒回：“开⼼所以就不想我了？” 她睁⼤眼睛，嘴⾥念叨着：“谁说我不想你了…超级想的好吗…” 她正准备回复的时候，他⼜发了过来：“好了，很晚了，我快到了，你也早点休息吧。”  
“记得想我。”  
她在⼿机⾯前轻轻地回答：“nei。” 

每天每天，都在想你。

【3】  
“以前经常在⼀起的⼈，现在没能在⼀起的⼈，有这样的⼈存在。原来就像所有的花都是会花开花谢⼀样的啊，如果你身边还有这样的花开着的话，那就让我们没有后悔地去爱吧。”

“我们⼀定会幸福的。” 说完，她默默的收拾东⻄，眼⻆挂着星星点点的泪滴。

结束了为期四天的提⾼⾳量的代班，她即感动⼜不舍。  
五年前的她在这⾥⼤放光彩，抒发着⾃⼰的情感，与粉丝们分享故事，在这样的⼀⽚⼩⼩的天地中获得了许多珍贵的记忆。临⾛的时候还收到了许多来⾃粉丝的礼物，让她的泪腺⼜忍不住开始⼯作起来，坐在⻋上，热泪盈眶。 经纪⼈拍拍她的肩膀安慰她，她笑了⼀下，表示⾃⼰没关系。  
“对了，明天的⾏程从下午开始，你早上可以多睡⼀会⼉了。”经纪⼈淡淡地说着，眼珠⼦却闪着机灵的光，仿佛在思考什么⼀样。但她专注在⼿中的礼物上，并没有看⻅经纪⼈的表情，只是回了⼀句：“nei～那就太好了。” 在电台⾥的时候看⻅许多听众发来的他们的恋爱故事，脑⼦⾥瞬间就浮现出⼀个⼈的脸。  
啊啊，她有多少天没看⻅那张脸了。  
⼿⾥的草莓玩偶有着⼀个⼤⼤的笑脸，萌萌的模样让她想起他⼤笑的时候。  
“真可爱。”她脱⼝⽽出，经纪⼈问道：“莫？”  
“啊？哦没有，我是在说这个玩偶真可爱。”  
经纪⼈点点头，回过头继续看着窗外。  
“滴嘟。”她的⼿机铃声响起，是他发来的消息：“结束了？”  
“哦？你怎么会知道？”她⽴⻢回复道。  
“你猜猜？”  
“诶～你是不是听了刚才的提⾼⾳量？”  
“没有啊，我只听⻅了某个⼩哭包偷偷抹眼泪的声⾳。”  
“噗嗤。”她⼀⼝⽓笑喷出来，⼼说你怎么可能听得⻅。“我哪有你说的那么夸张。”  
“( ̀⌄ ́)”  
“你到家了吗？”她问，“今天也很忙吗？”  
“嗯，很忙。”他靠在餐桌旁边，看着他精⼼布置的烛光晚餐，嘴⻆勾起⼀个好看的弧度，“今天⼀整天都在忙。”

忙着来⻅你。

“这样啊…那你肯定很累了吧？我⻢上就到家了，你快休息吧。”她在⼿机对⾯悄悄叹了⼝⽓。  
没办法，他现在其实正处在上升期，能不能更上⼀层，就看这段时间了，忙点也是正常的。  
她⾃⼰其实也有很多通告要赶，所以也没什么好抱怨的。只是……  
可以的话，还是想⻅他呢。  
她其实很羡慕吴真⼼，想说什么就能说什么，想⻅到的⼈也是…就能⻅到。  
就在她悄声黯然神伤的时候，他发来了这样⼀条消息。  
“不，我等你回来。”  
“哦？不⽤等我啦欧巴你先…”她打字打到⼀半，便愣在原地。 因为他发来了⼀张照⽚。  
照⽚⾥是精⼼布置过的烛光晚餐，还有他的剪⼑⼿。  
“这…” 如果她没看错的话，这不是她家的餐桌吗？  
她把⼿机凑近了，放⼤图⽚仔细地看，确实是她家的餐桌没错。

他怎么会…

“哦莫。”她直接惊讶地喊了出来，“他现在不会是在我家吧？”  
经纪⼈转过头来看着她，沉默了两秒，默默地点了点头。  
“！！！你也知道吗？？！”  
经纪⼈眼神闪躲，“我也只是看…你成天闲下来的时候就魂不守舍的，正好那位今天…有空， 就……顺⼝告诉他你的⾏程了。”  
“………”她有些激动到说不出话，随后便⽴⻢回过神来，朝着⾃⼰的司机⼤喊：“快！开快⼀ 点！”  
“别急嘛⻢上就到了…”经纪⼈在旁边劝说道。  
“开快⼀点啦！”  
⼀想到打开⻔就能⻅到那张⽇思夜想的脸。  
她就变得迫不及待。

【4】  
⼀停下⻋，她⽴⻢就从⻋⻔⾥跑出来，经纪⼈都来不及拉住她，只得在后⾯⼤喊：“仁娜啊你 慢点啊！” 因为这⾥住的都是鼎鼎有名的⼈物，所以停⻋场⾥基本上什么⼈都没有。她径直跑过停⻋场， 来到电梯⻔前，焦急地等待电梯的到来，两只脚在原地不停。  
再快⼀点，再快⼀点。 急切的⼼情就像⻜天的⽕箭。  
出了电梯之后，她⼀路⼩跑着回到⾃⼰家⻔前，拿出钥匙的⼿因为⼼情激动，有些微微的颤抖。  
他真的在吗？  
真的真的在吗？  
她打开⻔，冲进家⾥，连鞋⼦都被她乱脱在⽞关，⼀进⻔，便开始寻找那个熟悉的身影。  
“诶？没有吗………”她看了⼀会⼉，除了发现照⽚上摆着烛光晚餐的⾃家餐桌之外，那个剪⼑⼿的主⼈并没有看⻅。  
“欧巴？”她试探性地喊了⼀声，然后听到了从她头顶传来的嗓⾳。  
“这么急地跑回来？” 她⼀怔，猛地转身，却落⼊了⼀个温暖的怀抱⾥。  
啊。  
是他。  
她听⻅他轻笑，戏谑的声⾳响起：“投怀送抱？”  
她的脸⼀热，⼤喊⼀声：“呀！” “哈哈哈哈哈。”他⼼情很好地⼤笑着，两只⼿把她重新抱紧，“不送也没关系，我送。”  
她默默地嘟了嘟嘴，⼿也紧紧地环住他的腰。  
“想我吗？”他揉着她柔顺的头发，轻声问。  
“不想。”  
“真的不想？”  
“…………”  
“假的。”  
“噗嗤。”他被她闹别扭的模样给可爱到，松开⼿臂，把她的脸捧在⼿⾥，随后⽤⼤拇指和⻝指 掐住她软软的脸蛋，“刚才是哪张嘴说的不想我？”  
“你听错了！”她被他掐着，有些⼝⻮不清。  
“是吗～？”他微微上扬的尾⾳回荡在她⽿边，“说谎话可是要被…”  
“被惩罚？？”  
“啊尼。”他摇摇头，眼⾥闪过狡黠的光，“会被亲。”  
话⾳刚落，他便低头吻住了她的粉唇。  
松开的⼿臂⼜重新收紧，仿佛要把她揉进⾃⼰的身体⾥⼀样，紧紧的，热烈的。  
不过他没有太过加深这个吻，过了⼀会⼉便抬头，对她说：“饿了吗？吃点宵夜吧，烛光宵夜。”  
“噗。”本来还有⼀丝的落寞，结果被他这⼀句话给逗笑。  
烛光宵夜。  
听起来还不错。  
他牵着她的⼿⾛到桌边，拉出椅⼦让她坐下，然后才坐到她的对⾯去。  
“欧巴你什么过来的？怎么会有时间准备这些？”她⼀看就知道桌上的菜都是是他亲⼿做的，因 他总是会把盘⼦⾥的菜摆放得特别精致。  
她夹起⼀块⼩菜放⼊嘴⾥，露出了幸福的表情。  
“好吃吗？”  
“嗯！”她满⾜地点头，他托着下巴，看着她⼀⼝接着⼀⼝地吃着。  
“怎么办？太好吃了，明天我得多努⼒运动才能减掉今晚吃的卡路⾥啊…都怪你欧巴，没事把菜做得这么好⼲什么！”  
“没事的，你已经很瘦了。”  
“⽽且这些卡路⾥很容易消耗掉的。”  
她斜他⼀眼，“哪有那么容易啊。” 他挑了挑眉，笑⽽不语。

等到饱餐过后，他在厨房⾥收拾东⻄。  
她看着桌边的红酒，脑⼦⾥突然想起他们⼀起拍摄触及真⼼的⽇⼦。  
她尝试着想要把身⼦探过去，发现⾯前的餐桌完全把⾃⼰给阻挡完了，想碰到坐在对⾯的⼈确实挺难的。  
“在⼲什么呢？”他洗完碗从厨房出来，便看⻅她撑着桌⼦努⼒地往前倾。  
“我就是突然想起…权律师第⼀次去真⼼家⾥拜访的那次。”她盯着桌⼦对⾯看，“现在想想这确实是欧巴这种身⾼的⼈才能做到的事情呢，要碰到餐桌对⾯的⼈真的是有点难啊。”她⼀副 认真思考的模样。  
“是啊。”他慢慢地靠近她，两只⼿从她身后撑在桌⼦上，性感的薄唇来到她⽿畔，⽤⼀种好似嬉笑的⼜好像诱惑的声线对她说道：“所以你不夸我⼀下？”  
“我夸你了啊，我⾮常赞同你说的只有你才能做这个动…作…”她⼀转头，便发现了近在咫尺的他的⿐尖，透着邪笑的脸。  
他微热的呼吸扑洒在她的脸上，因为⼯作繁忙⽽变得更加深陷的眼窝，⿊⾊的瞳孔⾥映照出她的脸，直直地，深刻地，⼀直盯着她看。  
有什么东⻄开始在他眼眸⾥流转。  
明显的暗示。  
眼神下移，他的⽬光落在了她微张的嘴唇上。涂着⼀点点唇釉的双瓣在烛光中显得格外美丽， 他缓缓地，⽆声地靠近，两个⼈的⽓息开始在空中相遇，她默默地闭上了眼睛。  
双唇微启，他含住了她的唇瓣。

接触到的一瞬间，他便轻松地撬开了她的牙关，像是要把刚才没有做下去的深吻继续一般，他的舌头带着一股浓浓的侵略性，搜刮着她的口腔内壁，深入她的喉胝。  
强势得让她本能地想要向后仰去，却被他的左手手臂挡住，脖颈被他的右手钳住，逼得她无法逃脱，她的右后方便是他火热的躯体。  
"晤..."她嘤咛出声，被他封得严严实实的嘴无法透进来 一丝空气，让她变得头昏脑胀，身体变得瘫软起来，她 不得不用手撑在桌子上。  
他的左手开始不安分起来，顺着她撑在桌上的手，渐渐来到了她的腰间，大手伸入了她的衣服里，一路向上， 捏住了她左边的浑圆。  
他还是没有放开她的双唇，只是退后了一点，让她稍微能呼吸一点。  
他站在她的身后，紧紧地压着她，那根坚硬的分身抵在 她的尾椎骨附近，想要她知道他有多么地迫切和渴望。

分幵的时候。  
我每分每秒都在想你。

松开了她的唇瓣，轻舐着她的下巴，她的脖子，最后停在她的颈窝。左手揉捏着她胸前的葡萄，一会儿在左，一会儿往右，雨露均沾。右手往下，解开了她的裤带， 裤子滑落在地，露出了她雪白的双腿。  
"等…欧巴..."她伸手抚上他的左手，小声地问道："在... 在这里？等等..."  
他打断她的话，"不等。"说完，他趁着她分神的那一 刻，脱去了她身上的卫衣，只剩下那件已经被他推到上 面的内衣。  
烛光能够让他们清楚地看见彼此，她迷离的眼神，他按耐不住的神情，全都落入彼此的眼里。  
她的整个后背展露在他眼前，骨肉匀称，性感的蝴蝶骨 分居在她后背两侧，完美的脊柱沟线条延续到臀部，两 边有着明显凹陷的腰窝。  
如此美景，令人垂涎欲滴，血脉喷张。  
他俯身，鼻尖触碰到她后颈的发丝，痒痒的，如同他现 在的心。舌尖顺着她的脊梁一路滑下，凉凉的感觉让她 一个激灵，不自觉地趴下了身子。他解开了她的内衣扣，两边的手指或按压，或揉捏，或轻或重，她轻哼出 声，享受的声音让他更加兴奋。  
他在背后压倒她，与柔软的她不同，刚毅的男人身体靠在她的背后，身前是冰凉的桌面，身后是躯体的火热。 她身下的小嘴已经吐出了足够的热液，以至于他一伸手，便感受到了如潮水一般的热情。  
"好像…已经可以了？"他低低地笑着，对她的反应很满意。  
他爱她的这副只对自己一个人展露出的模样。

妖娆，美丽。  
无与伦比。

他握住她纤细的腰肢，让她的臀部完全朝向自己，伸手脱下她的内裤，随后便解开自己的皮带，那根一直故意抵着她的坚硬被释放出来，直逼穴口。等到她的花液也完全浸湿了他的前端，一个挺身，便进入她的身体里。  
他重新贴紧她的后背，因为害怕桌子太硬而硌着她，他的手臂环在她的身前，让她能支撑在他手臂上。  
为了寻找支撑点而趴下的她的身子，让他能更加深入，直达底部。  
他的右手把玩着她身下的小珠，随着一次又一次的抽插而加大按压的力度，前面的刺激配合上甬道里的撞击摩擦，让她的娇声喘息充满了整个空间。  
他满足地听着她的声音，时不时在她耳边吐出一些甜言蜜语，又时不时地亲吻着她的香肩，闻着她身上的牛奶般的香味。

身上身下，都是湿漉漉的一片。  
也许是柔情似水另一种解释。

他加快了进出的速度，伴随着手指在她花瓣上的爱抚，舌尖在她耳边的舔舐，胸前被他掌控的突起。  
在多重的刺激之下，在她的一声惊叫之后，灭顶的快感直冲头顶。  
包裹着他的紧致的内壁开始不规律的收缩，挤压着他 已瀕临爆发的分身。  
几十天的思念，全都在这一瞬间， 淹没在这水乳交融的天地里。  
她抱着他的手臂瘫软在桌上，靠着他的力气才能勉强支撑站稳，两个人大口地喘着粗气，她还没有从刚才的激烈里回过神来。  
他缓了一会儿，将她扶了起来，在她恍惚之间又将她打横抱了起来。  
"欧…欧巴？"她咽了咽口水，瞪大眼睛看着他。  
只听见他凑近，用暗哑的声音对她说道："帮你消耗卡路里。"  
"诶？ ！不是刚刚才……呀！你放我下来！......呀！"  
他假装听不见她的呐喊，抱着她走进房间，砰地一声关 上了门，剩下摇曳的烛光闪烁在餐桌上。

【5】

"欧巴，我给嘉宾说，如果我骗他的话，我就要给他买 —个昂贵的礼物呢。"  
"骗他什么？〃  
"我没有在恋爱。〃  
"那就买吧。〃他淡然道，"我给你买。"

【6】

如果是去见你，我一定是跑着去的。

（完）


End file.
